


something to bond them

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: At first, the sisters fear they will never be able to be close.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: MoreLoliSho March [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	something to bond them

Hinata always thought there would be a gap between her and Hanabi. It has always been obvious who their father prefers, and it is no wonder, with how much Hanabi has surpassed her at such a young age. She feels no ill will toward her younger sister, but she feels as though they live worlds apart, and like that gap can never be overcome.

And that is how it seems like it will be, until the night Hanabi comes to her room, and things start to change between the two of them. When Hinata finds out just how Hanabi feels, constantly being pushed and used to compare Hinata to, and how she worries that she and her older sister will never be able to be close, fearing that Hinata resents her because of the way their father plays them against each other.

That is when Hinata learns that Hanabi is suffering in this household just the same as her, even if she is suffering for different reasons. The two of them decide then and there that they need to stick together, and that they only really have each other. Is it any wonder, then, that they start to become much closer as sisters, and then a bit closer than sisters should be?

Hinata is still not sure how things came this far. She never meant to push for something like that, but Hanabi assures her that she did not push, that she could never even imagine Hinata being pushy about anything. Perhaps that is true, but as the older sister, she still feels like it is her fault that things with this far, and whenever she says that, Hanabi hushes her with a kiss, and says that this is the happiest she has ever been, and the closest that she has ever felt to her older sister, the closest thing to a familial relationship they have ever had.

Hanabi is young and naive, does not seem to understand that her feelings and urges have no place in a familial relationship, or if she does realize that, she does not understand why that matters, just as long as the two of them keep their relationship a secret, and as long as they are both happy. As long as Hinata is happy, Hanabi sees no reason for her to try and put an end to things.

Hinata, as much as she does not want to admit it, is definitely happy, and just like Hanabi, she is the happiest that she has ever been. That is why she can’t ever end it, and why she ends up in bed with her little sister every night, as the two of them take comfort in each other’s presence, offering a comfort only they can, because only they understand what the other goes through on a daily basis.

When Hinata becomes a Genin, Hanabi is impatient for her to return home from missions, and it takes all of her control not to jump her right through the gate, and by the time the sun has set and she is able to crawl into bed with her big sister, she is so antsy that Hinata does not even have a chance to speak before Hanabi is kissing her hard, pinning her down to her bed, and pushing a hand between her legs, eager to feel just how wet Hinata is for her.

Hinata spends her missions yearning to get back home, finding that it is hard to sleep on the road, not just because of the unfamiliar places, but because she does not have Hanabi’s warmth to share in, and she does not have Hanabi to help her fall asleep. Touching herself does not help very much at all, and feels much more like something she does out of a sense of habit, rather than something that actually takes the edge off.

But when she has Hanabi on top of her, holding her down and roughly fingering her, and kissing her even more aggressively, she knows that this is exactly where she is meant to be, the most comfortable place in the world for her. This is where she belongs, in the arms of her little sister, moaning into the kiss and writhing beneath her touch, until Hanabi is able to make her come, the kiss serving another purpose, as it muffles the way Hinata cries out, unable to control herself enough to remain quiet.

Their father can never find out about this. He would never understand, and would place all of the blame on Hinata, relating it to how much of a failure she is as his heir, or he would place all of the blame on Hanabi, claiming that she has gotten too full of herself and decided to corrupt the heir out of jealousy, or something to that degree. There is no telling what explanations he would come up with, or how he would blame one while victimizing the other, while never realizing that they are both the victims, and that they have only come together like this because it is the only way to feel comfortable in the household that he has created for them.

But they are quiet, and they do not let themselves get caught. Their father does not suspect them because they give him no reason to, and why would he ever think either of his daughters would engage in that, right under his nose?

Hinata tries her best to recover quickly, so that she can flip Hanabi onto her back and get her face between her legs, wanting to repay her double for the pleasure, to really show her sister just how much she has missed her. As she eats her out, with Hanabi clapping a hand over her mouth to remain quiet, she thinks about how neither of them are completely oblivious to the gravity of their relationship, but how both of them need this too much to not pretend that it is simply innocent, a game between sisters, a comfort that they can indulge in whenever they need to.

Their relationship is not normal, but _they_ are not normal. They are Hyuuga girls from the main family; Hinata is a failure of an heir, and Hanabi is her little sister, and a prodigy not unlike their older cousin, cursed to be born too late. They are in love, even if they are not old enough to understand that, and they are always going to need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
